


Claim your winnings

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Jackie has a crush on V, M/M, M/M/M, Misty has a crush on Jackie, Multi, Strip Poker, Threesome, V wants to make them both happy, Victor has a crush on V, but I have no idea about poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: Victor wanted to have a quiet evening with V but when Misty invites herself and Jackie, the evening escalates quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really know nothing about poker!!

How did it end up like this? Victor just wanted to get some one on one time with V by inviting him over to play a couple rounds of poker. But instead, he got to spend some quality time with Misty and Jackie as well. This wasn’t the plan. Victor was planning on making a move on V tonight but he couldn’t really with Misty and Jackie there. 

Misty had invited herself after overhearing Victor ask V after his appointment. Victor couldn’t exactly say no because then it would be obvious he was trying to get into V’s pants. So he just agreed, there’d be another chance to talk to V he supposed. 

When the night arrived, V was the first to show up. Victor offered him a drink and he accepted. They got to spend a few minutes together before Misty arrived. V would lean closer to the doc then necessary, pressing close and laughing when Victor said something particularly funny. Lingering touches and gazes wouldn’t go unnoticed by the doc either. V was about to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of Misty.

It turned out she had also invited Jackie. Great. Misty was clinging to Jackie’s arm like a jealous girlfriend, but Victor knew they weren’t in that kind of relationship. She would have told him. Victor also knew Jackie and V were good friends and now he had to spend a whole evening with him. V didn’t seem too fussed though, just stating, “the more the merrier!” Whatever he was going to say before was lost to the moment. 

The four of them sat down around a makeshift poker table, V opposite Misty and Jackie opposite Victor. The set-up was just an old dining table that Victor had laying around his room. They settled down for the evening with a fair amount of beer and potato chips to keep them going. Misty took on the roll of dealer and the games began.

It was quickly a known fact that V had no idea what he was doing. He had pretty much lost all his money while everyone else seemed to have nice little piles in front of them. V wasn’t a sore loser though, he laughed it off, saying he would have spent that money on crap anyway. The room was buzzing and spirits were high, maybe Victor was wrong to assume that the addition of two more players would ruin the night. 

Misty would keep leaning over to Jackie, whispering things to him but the large man wouldn’t really respond. If anything, Victor thought Jackie was just humouring her. This theory of his became more apparent with the way he would notice Jackie looking at V. Looks that lingered. A look that implies they were more than just friends. But V wouldn’t seem to notice, to focused on the game and trying to win back some of his money. 

The only real thing that the doc noticed was that V leant close to Jackie and bat his eyelids, trying to get a lend of a few chips so he could still play. Jackie gave in of course. And the games continued. Misty giving V dirty looks that he never saw but Victor did. What is going on here? He just wanted a simple evening with his crush.

It wasn’t long though until V was feeling left out. Having no more money to bet, he didn’t want this night to be over so soon. Thinking quick and in true V fashion, he slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. “Right!” Everyone seemed to jump at his remark. “As much as I like you all taking my money, I suggest we up the ante!”

“Oh yeah ese? What do you suggest?” Jackie leant back in his chair, taking another swig from his beer.

“Well,” V made eye contact with each person before continuing, “I have no more money, but I am wearing a fair amount of clothes.” He winked at Victor who seemed to be a bit taken aback by the gesture.

“Strip poker?” Misty was the first to get it. She looked over at Jackie and she thought this might be a good chance to seduce him. “Sure, why not?” 

“Ese, you can’t be serious.” Jackie sounded like he had to deal with V’s crazy suggestions every day. 

But Victor didn’t think it sounded crazy, he was game. “Let’s do it!” He found himself saying. V sat down looking so pleased with himself. He took the cards from the centre of the table and shuffled them. 

“Ok then gang, usual rules.” V dealt the cards out. Everyone looked at their hands and the games begun.

A few rounds later, Misty had lost her sweater and boots, Jackie hand lost his jacket and Victor hadn’t lost anything, he was a poker pro. However, V was still lacking in any poker skill, he was sitting there proudly in just his jeans. Every item of clothing he had removed he had done so with a wink and a cheeky grin, knowing that he was teasing his male companions. 

Misty noticed how Victor and Jackie kept stealing glances at V, sometimes winking at him. V just played into their horny hands, putting on a show for the both of them. It made her frustrated though, she wanted Jackie to look at HER that way. So she threw the next few rounds, leaving her in just a bra and skirt. She would lean close to Jackie but he wouldn’t seem interested.

The game continued and V lost again, having bet his jeans, he now had to remove them. V was dramatic and it added to his charm. He stood up and slid his hands down his sides, underneath the waistband of the jeans. Wiggling his hips slightly, he had the attention of everyone in the room. Turning around, V pushed his jeans down all the way to the ankle so he pretty much bent in half.

“Fuck.” V could hear the quiet reaction from Victor and it made him smile. V was wearing a bright pink pair of briefs that had a garish NiCola logo across the ass. Throwing his jeans across the room, V turned around and sat back down. 

He looked around the table and saw that Misty was gone. “Where’d Misty go!” He liked her but he wouldn’t admit he was glad to see she had left.

Jackie cleared his throat, “she said something about starting early tomorrow,” Jackie rubbed the back of his neck, not quite meeting V’s gaze. “Wanted to get some sleep.” 

“Ah, we can still play though right?” V leant forward on the table to gather Misty’s discarded cards. Unintentionally, V had put his ass on full display for the two other men. They both took a not so subtle look and then V moved back to sit down. Victor and Jackie looked at each other, clearly they had both been checking V out. They looked away quickly, guilty that they had both been caught looking. 

V had seen the whole thing, and he had an idea. “Ok guys, last round.” He shuffled the cards. “All or nothing!” He dealt the cards and the round begun. 

The air surrounding the trio was thick with anticipation. He room was silent apart from the quiet radio in the corner. Victor didn’t plan this, what was going to happen? V was near naked in his room and they were playing for all or nothing. Swallowing thickly, Victor laid his cards on the table, a Straight Flush. He looked pretty triumphant, that would be hard to beat.

“Hah!” Jackie exclaimed and threw his cards onto the table, a Royal Flush. 

“Shame,” V calmly laid his cards onto the table, “looks like I lost again.” He shrugged dramatically. “You win Jackie.” With that V stood and to both of the other players shock, he crawled onto the table. V knocked over a few cans of beer and knocked cards of the table. He stopped between the two, laying on his back, he arched off the table slightly. He stretched his legs either side of Jackie and he reached up with his hands to caress Victor’s neck. “Why don’t you claim your prize.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was obvious that V was hard, his underwear didn’t hide much. Jackie fumbled a bit as V lifted his hips in Jackie’s direction. Simultaneously, V arched up and dragged Victor in for a kiss. Victor couldn’t believe this was happening. He gladly accepted  
V’s tongue that forced its way into his mouth. 

Jackie must have recovered from his initial shock because his large hands were sliding down V’s hips. V arched up into the touch, wanting to feel more of Jackie. He jerked up when he felt Jackie’s hands brush over his hidden cock, then spreading his thighs wide.

“Mmmm,” V hummed into Victor’s mouth. Victor thought this was his chance, he moved his hands down V’s chest and teased his nipples between his fingers. Startling a gasp from the man on the table. Victor held V’s head up and he kissed down his neck and collar bone. 

“I’ve seen you both looking at me all night.” V moved a hand to hold Victor’s head closer and he used the other to push one of Jackie’s hands lower. “Now you can enjoy your winnings.”

Jackie removed V’s underwear painfully slowly, watching as V’s cock sprung free. V gasped as his felt the cool night air on his prick, he moaned when Jackie wrapped his rough hand around it. V arched up at the touch but he wanted more. He twisted his torso around, keeping a tight hold of Victor as he kissed him deep. 

Manoeuvring himself so that he was now kneeling on the table, reaching back to spread his cheeks for Jackie to see. Looking back at Jackie, V gave him a pleading look. 

“Fucking hell, V!” Jackie gave V what he wanted. Spreading V’s cheeks, Jackie licked right over V’s tight pucker, circling it a couple more times. 

“Yes, fuck!” V pressed back onto Jackie’s tongue. “Right there big guy!” Jackie hummed and slowly inserted his tongue, making V shout out. Victor couldn’t quite believe this was happening but he was excited it had. He would admit though that he wanted V’s attention. 

Turning back around or face Victor, V found it hard to keep his eyes open with Jackie eating him out. “Vicky,” V whined. “St-stand up.” Victor, didn’t usually do things like this but he couldn’t deny V when he looked up at him longingly. “Let me give y-you your winnings.” 

Victor stood and readjusted himself, but V instantly reached up and undid his belt. Before Victor could really register what was going on, V had taken his cock into his mouth. “Jesus Christ V!” The doc put his hand into V’s hair. 

The moans coming out of V’s mouth were obscene and they were being muffled by the docs dick down his throat. Jackie sure knew how to use his mouth and V was sure he was about to cum but he held it back. 

After a few minutes, V was getting needy, thrusting back harder against Jackie’s tongue and fingers and bobbing more and more on Victor’s dick. Damn this was one of the best blowjobs Victor had ever gotten. He ran a hand through V’s hair and V responded by swallowing around his hard cock.

Victor pulled out of the wet heat of V’s mouth to catch his breath. “Fuck V, you’re fucking good at this.” V just looked up at him with his heavily lidded eyes, licking his lips tasting the pre-cum. V continued to slowly stroke Victor teasingly, he wanted his doc to cum down his throat.

Jackie also moved back from V’s needy ass and stood up. V looked back to see why he had stopped and was met with the image of Jackie releasing his own painfully hard dick and giving it a few strokes. V groaned at the sight, he wanted that dick inside him, he wanted both their dicks inside him. 

“You want me to fuck that tight little ass V?” Jackie put his fingers back into the tight heat of V. 

V lowered his hips, trying to get level with Jackie’s cock, he wanted it. “Yes, fuck yes.” V moaned, trying to press back. He still kept jerking Victor’s cock, looking back up at him, “I want you too!” He licked the pre-cum from the tip. “Cum down my throat!” V moved forward to take all of Victor again but was stopped when Jackie flipped him back over.

Now on his back, V spread his legs. His head was hanging over the side and Victor leant over him. Lining his cock up with V’s waiting mouth, “this ok V?” The doc wanted to make sure he wasn’t pushing his friend.

V grabbed Victor’s hips, “if you don’t fuck my throat raw I’m going to find a different ripperdoc!” And with that, V dragged the doc closer and swallowed him down. Satisfied with Victor moving in his throat, V locked his ankles around Jackie’s back, bringing him closer.

“I’ll treat you real good V.” Jackie lined himself up to V’s entrance and pushed in, V writhed at the intrusion. “You’re fuckin tight!” Jackie held V’s hips still as he was moving around too much. Jackie pushed his way in until he was at the root causing V to groan around Victor, which in turn made Victor grunt.

V had one hand on Victor’s ass and the other grabbing at Jackie. Every thrust forward that Jackie did pushed V up the table and further down on Victor’s cock. V was making near constant noises of satisfaction, the vibrations making the doc groan. Drool was running down V’s cheeks and he was loving it, he was loving feeling so damn full.

“Fuck V,” the doc slowed his movements, not wanting things to end too soon. “I’m damn close!” V’s hand on his ass encouraged him to move faster, wanting to feel his release down his throat.

“Haha,” Jackie laughed, “you finishing so soon old man!” Jackie started stroking V’s neglected dick, making him arch up. “Go on then, give V what he wants!” Hearing this, V held onto Victor’s hips hoping he’d get the hint and finally cum in his mouth. 

“Fuck,” is all Victor could say, what else was he supposed to say? This was intense. He leant on the table, starting to thrust deep into V’s throat. Looking down he could see his cock move in V’s throat, he put a hand over V’s neck and felt the movement, not applying any pressure. V groaned low at the sensation, holding Victor’s hand in place. Jackie had stopped moving, Victor’s thrusts moving V down on his cock. Jackie also held the base of V’s prick in a tight grip, preventing him from cumming. 

“I’m, Fuck!” It was the only warning V got, Victor came deep down V’s throat. Grunting through his release, Victor stilled after several deep thrusts, then he pulled out. A string of saliva and cum connecting the softening tip to V’s tongue. “That was...something.” He tucked himself back into his pants. “You good V?”

V swallowed what was left in his mouth, closing his eyes and savouring the taste. “Fuckin great!” His voice was hoarse, but it didn’t stop him from talking, “so fucking good!” V moved his hips though, wanting Jackie to finish. “Your turn big guy!” 

“Fuck me,” Jackie said under his breath. He pulled out of V, who whined at the loss and manhandled V again so he was standing, bent over the table. 

Victor sat back in his chair, legs spread and watched V intently as Jackie entered him again from behind. Fuck, V was hot, Victor hoped that he’d get a chance to fuck V himself. At the very least he could add this whole experience to his wank bank. 

The doc also didn’t realise quite how loud V could be without a dick in his mouth. He was shouting out every time Jackie hit deep inside him, hitting his prostate. “Fuck Jack, right there! Fuck yes! Harder come on!” V was just one babbling mess, wanting to feel his large friend cum inside him. 

Jackie held onto V’s hips tight enough to bruise. Bringing V hard against him with each thrust. “I got you novio, I got you.” Jackie continued his assault, making V arch up into him. 

Pressing his back against Jackie’s chest, V twisted his head so he could kiss Jackie deep. Victor thought Jackie would push him away, not wanting to taste another man’s spend but he didn’t, he returned V’s deep kiss. If Victor was younger he was sure he could get hard again but he just rubbed himself through his pants, enjoying the slight overstimulation.

Jackie jerked V off faster, matching the speed of his thrusts. “You gonna cum V? Gonna cum on my cock!?” Jackie’s voice was husky as he spoke into V’s ear.

“Yes fuck, yes!” V lost any rhythm he had, torn between trying to press back on his friends cock or thrust forward into his friends grip. It didn’t matter, Jackie thrust into him a few more time and V shouted out! He came all over Jackie’s hand and the table. Jackie had stopped moving, but V still fucked back onto his dick, getting the most from his orgasm. It felt amazing. 

Victor could feel his cock twitch at the sight. V was fucking beautiful and he knew that he would just have to talk to V about how he really felt. But the show wasn’t over just yet. 

Bringing his now soiled hand up to V’s mouth, Jackie pressed them into the wet heat. V greedily accepted them, moaning at the taste of himself, he sucked his friends fingers clean.  
Once V was finished he leant forward on the table, catching his breath. “Don’t stop now Jack!” V moved backwards on his friends cock, “fill me up!” Despite V’s blissful state, he still managed to reach back and spread his cheeks. 

Not knowing how to refuse such a command, Jackie picked up his pace again. Every thrust making V whine with overstimulation, but Jackie was close. V started talking again, worshipping Jackie’s cock, telling him to fill him up. It was only a matter of minutes until Jackie was cumming. Thrusting into V with such force the table skid along the floor. “Yes fuck!” V felt himself cum for a second time at the assault. Victor would’t forget that. 

“Fuuck!” Jackie kept thrusting, emptying himself inside of V’s pulsing walls. V was milking him for everything he had. Jackie slowed his thrusts until he was spent, slowly pulling out of V causing him to protest at the loss. “You’re fucking great V.” He gave a reassuring pat on V’s ass. 

Jackie moved back, tucking himself back into his pants. He sat down and lit a cigarette. Watching as V just caught his breath on the table, watching his cum slowly leaking out his friend’s abused asshole. 

“I would have suggested strip poker sooner of I knew this is what I’d get for losing.” V laughed and it was so genuine. Victor could feel himself falling for V more. Climbing onto the table once more, V rolled onto his back and put two of his fingers into his full ass. He bought them back up to his mouth and tasted Jackie’s cum, moaning at the taste.

“Fuckin hell V you’re something else!” Jackie exclaimed, exhaling a mouthful of smoke. 

V sat up and looked at Jackie, “I try,” he shrugged.

“Well, I hate to love you and leave you but I got places to be.” Jackie stood up and put his jacket on. “I’ll call you later V. And Doc, we might have to play poker again sometime yeah?”

“Sure, I’ll let you know,” the doc waved to Jackie as he left the room, leaving just V and Victor in the afterglow. 

V stood up, wobbling a bit on shaky legs. He bent down to pick up his briefs, giving Victor a view of his used hole. Pulling his underwear on, V made his way over and sat on Victor’s lap. “I had fun Vick,” he ran his hands through Victor’s hair, “next time though, it should just be the two of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this is the first threesome I wrote so I hope it makes sense. I’ll have to write more with our favourite ripperdoc!
> 
> As always let me know what you think and leave a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Send me prompts on tumblr @ Cyberpunk-thot

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to write a thousand fanfics before this dumb game comes out and you can’t stop me!
> 
> hmu @ Cyberpunk-thot on tumblr


End file.
